


Double Date

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward situations, Double Date, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Sean and Warren are roommates and their boyfriends are visiting and meeting each other for the first time. They're...really not sure how it will go.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Double Date

“I know, sweetie, I know...promise to be on my best behavior.” Finn’s thick accent drawled over the phone line as Sean grinned to himself. The distance was difficult and even though he got to skype or call Finn pretty often, his voice never ceased to make his entire being light up.

“Thanks, seriously, I appreciate it.” He grinned to himself. “Warren’s a real cool dude, seriously, couldn’t have asked for a better roommate.” 

“Easy now, Sean. Don’t wanna make me jealous.”

“Puh-please, definitely not my type. He’s too nerdy.” Sean snorted as he sniffed at a small bottle of milk in their mini-fridge, nearly gagging. Yeah, no, it went bad last semester probably. 

“Rich comin’ from you.”

“Art nerds and science nerds are totally different.” He insisted. He knew Finn liked to tease him over it because, quote, he sounded ‘real cute’ when he whined. “Besides, you know I called to plan for our double date on Friday.”

“And here I thought ya called to hear my sweet voice.”

“That, too, jerk.” Sean huffed, leaning back on his bed, resigned to drinking his coffee black without a proper dairy addition. “But seriously...best behavior, both of us. I’ve...never met his boyfriend, but he says he’s pretty intense. Not in a way we’re probably used to and he comes from money.”

Finn huffed. “Sounds like a dream.”

“Well, Warren’s a good guy, y’know? Apparently Nathan treats him well enough.”

“Whatever you say, sweetie. I’ll be good, promise.” Finn hummed sweetly, greeted with a soft chuckle in response.

“Thanks, baby. Can’t wait to see you.”

“Love you.”

“Love ya, too, sweetie.”

-  
Sean cringed a bit as Warren pulled into the parking lot of their designated double date restaurant. It was...way more upscale than he anticipated.  
The plan was for Nathan and Finn to meet them there, but Sean was kind of regretting letting Warren pick the spot. 

“You sure they’re not gonna...y’know, kick us out, man?” He motioned to his wolf sweatshirt and jeans.

“No way, dude! I used Nathan’s name for the reservation. So, we’ve got a private, like, back room room and everything!” Warren giggled a little bit. “Besides, we usually come here when he visits, so it might make things less awkward to be somewhere familiar, y’know?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure, man.” Warren had shared that Nathan was a bit socially inept, not necessarily introverted, but not a people person. Pretty much the opposite of Finn, so his comfort was important if they wanted this double date to go.

But, well, as soon as they stepped inside, Sean knew this would NOT make anything else awkward. He felt like was going to dirty up the place just some standing at the hostess’s podium. It felt more like a place people would have a wedding reception at than a casual date.

“Mr. Graham! Welcome back. It’s been a while.” The hostess said in a posh, thinly veiled accent. “I presume Mr. Prescott will be joining us as well, very soon. Oh, and who is your companion here?”

“Sean.”

“Ah, Mr. Diaz! Yes, we have you on the reservation. And...there will be a Mr. McNamara joining you, as well?”

“That’s right, awesome, thanks!” 

Sean couldn’t help but gap a little at how Warren played this off like a casual, just...typical occurrence for him. Maybe being with Nathan, it was.

-  
The private room actually made things marginally less awkward what with no prying eyes from the “rich and famous.”

The introductions went smooth at first, with Nathan giving Warren a soft kiss on the cheek, shaking Sean’s hand in a very formal way. Finn, in his true fashion, pulled Sean into an obscene kiss, before grabbing Warren and Nathan in a group hug like he had known them for years.

Nathan frowned, readjusted his collar, and offered Finn a hand to shake. “Nathan Prescott.” His voice dropped low. Sean exchanged a nervous glance with Warren.

Finn took Nathan’s hand into both of his, shaking it vigorously. “Nice to meet ya, Nate! Name’s Finn!” Oh, no. Nathan hated being called Nate. Warren had warned Sean about that. He should have told Finn. Nathan just grimaced in response, silently taking a seat at the table.

It was a bumpy ride after that, a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. If Sean stuck out in this place, than Finn was a giant, blinking Vegas sign. Not that his personality reflected that as he lounged on the stiff chair, elbows against the satin tablecloth. He was at ease, cool and calm and laughing with Warren and shamelessly pressing his thigh against Sean’s. Sean missed him so much. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad. A rocky start wouldn’t necessarily be a rocky end, right?

Nathen seemed to chill out, too, holding hands with Warren in his lap as his eyes trailed down the menu. He even asked Sean a bit about his art, interested as a photographer and what it was like to interpret the world in different ways. It was pleasant… for a moment. 

Finn flipped through the menu and let out a whistle. “Fifty bucks for a glass of wine? Holy hell…you know how many Four Lokos I could get with that?”

“Finn…” Sean tried.

“It’s called quality.” Nathan bit out. “Besides, I can pay for it.” He replied dismissively with a wave of his hand.

That just seemed to set something off in Finn, who Sean could see squaring his shoulders as he sat upright. “I got my own money, kid. I own my own business.” He snapped.

“Oh, well, then no more complaints over a $50 glass of wine, huh? Besides, money is money. I have it, might as well let me pay for it if it’s such an issue for you.” Warren reached a hand over to Nathan in warning, Sean’s own hand extending to try and soothe Finn, but before he could the older boy leaned over the table, inches from Nathan’s own reddened face.

“Listen here you lil’ trustfund turd…” Finn nearly growled. 

“Finn, no, no c’mon…” Sean stood up then, grabbing him by his shoulders. “Look, we...this isn’t working out right now. We’re gonna go back to the apartment. Sorry.” 

“Good...better company there.” Finn bit out, before Sean grabbed his hand and hauled him out. Once they’re in front of Finn’s bike, Sean lets his hand go. 

“Fucking, seriously, dude! Best behavior, man!” He scowled. 

“Hey now, did y’all talk about best behavior with that lil’ asshole?” Finn snapped back, but most of the fight was gone from him. “Look, ‘m sorry, Sean. But that attitude? Not okay. Dude thinks he’s better than me cause his daddy got money or some shit? That I don’t know nothin’ about quality? Quality is what you and I got in spades, sweetie. Jus’...set me off. I‘ve known people like that, thinkin’ they’re doin’ you a favor by lookin’ down at you.”

“Look, okay, he was being kind of a jerk. Let’s...just go back to the apartment now. Warren and I will have a talk later. It’s...maybe double dates just aren’t gonna work for us.”

“That’s fine by me.” Finn passed one of the helmets over to Sean for him to slide on before putting his own on. “You got hot pockets at the apartment? I’m starvin’.”

“Yeah, we do.”  
-  
Warren came back to the apartment two hours later, face remorseful and no Nathan in tow. 

“Hey, man.” Sean fistbumped him in greeting, but he could feel the apology on his own lips, his own face drawn down serious and tight.

“Gonna leave you two to it.” Finn slipped out of Sean’s bedroom, trailing through the apartment out of earshot. 

“I’m sorry.” The roommates said in unison, Warren’s nervous chuckled followed not long after.

“Look, Nathan’s...not the best socially.”

“Yeah, you...had mentioned that. Finn has his hang ups, too.” Sean flopped back down on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“He thought he was doing Finn a favor, offering what he said, stupidly enough. But...he and I, we’re working on it together.” 

“I get that. Finn’s just...dealt with a lot of shitty people. Usually uses humor to defuse it, but...I don’t think it really worked with Nathan.” Warren plopped down next to him, giving his shoulder a firm, but friendly pat. “Just kinda sucks, man. Wished we could, y’know...all hang out together. Nathan’s interested in art...and heard you and Finn geeking out over sci-fi together.”

“Yeah, hey...maybe we can try again?”

“Uh, you sure about that, man?”

“Definitely. Look, maybe some type of...activity. Something with less pressure to talk, neutral ground. Maybe like bowling or...we could try and arcade.” Warren paused for a moment. “Ooooh, I know, the drive-in! They’ve got a monster movie marathon.”

“You say that like you’re not going to end up making out with Nathan in the backseat of his truck.” Sean snorted goodnaturedly as he got up from the bed, beginning to put Finn’s things up in his room for the week.

“And you and Finn aren’t going to end up bumping uglies on his bike? Which, by the way, is pretty hot.” 

“Yeah, it is...wait. Where’s Nathan?”

“Out waiting in the car. He’s patient like that, believe it or not. Wanted to swing by a liquor store and get some...reasonably priced wine as a peace offering.” 

“Aww, that’s thoughtful of him.” 

“Yeah, he was...a real tool. Is sometimes. But I love ‘em.”

“Gotcha...Finn’s a bit dense between you and me, but sweet as can be and-” He noticed for a moment it was startlingly quiet in the apartment for Finn to be visiting. “Where’s Finn?”

“I dunno, did he head out?”

“Into the parking lot...where Nathan is? Right now.”

“Shit.”

Both boys made a mad rush to the parking lot of the apartment building, nearly tripping over each other. They stopped dead in their tracks, though, when the came to the back stoop that lead to a small garden. Nathan and Finn were shoving each other and laughing, a blunt for each of them as they puffed and joked.

“W-What?” 

“Heya, sweetie! Warren.” Finn stood up to hang off Sean’s shoulders, taking another hit. 

“Hey, guys...you doing okay?” Warren asked casually as he sat down next to Nathan, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Yes. Believe it or not, Finn and I seem to...get along better than we anticipated.”

“His daddy’s a piece of shit, too! And, he’s got a sweet lil’ truck collection back home I’d like to get ankle deep in." 

“Seriously, man, if you can get that ‘65 Ford working again, you can take it for a joy ride any goddamn day of the week.”

“It’s a goddamn date, my newfound friend. Hey, you ever shotgun?” Finn suddenly hand the most mischievous, handsome grin across his lips before Nathan shook his head. “Observe…” He took another hit, before pulling Sean into a sweet meeting of lips, the smoke feeling Sean’s lungs before he pulled Finn a kiss. His glorious, goofy Finn. 

Sean ended up lightheaded after, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the kiss, smoke, or whiplash from the 180 they had taken from the disastrous double date.

Based on the expression Warren shared with him, he had the same thoughts running through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fean Discord Server Secret Santa, 2019.


End file.
